Sallivera: And I go back to her
by EmilyElizabeth10
Summary: Naya & Mark fic Sallivera Mark always knew he loved her, but had he lost his chance had she moved on. Find out here. M for future chapters! AU fic. Please review :
1. His confession!

Mark Salling always knew he made a mistake when he let the love of his life go. He shouldn't have done what he did and he knows that now. He broke her heart and his in the process. Even though they have worked through their differences and are Best Friends, he loves her so much and he has finally decided to tell her until he found out she was dating Matthew Hodgson one of the Glee 'writers'. His heart shattered he didn't know what to do with himself. He loves her so much it hurts. Chord Overstreet his best friend knows he loves Naya and has told him not to let Matthew stand in his way.

So on this day the 15th June 2012 Mark Salling decided he was going to get his girl back before the start of season 4. After seeing her with him in Hawaii he knew what he had to do. She didn't look happy, her normal happy self. Her smile was gone and her eyes didn't have the same twinkle as before. He just wanted her to be his again and this time forever.

Mark was sitting in his apartment. With his phone in his hands. He was so scared he didn't want rejection and he didn't want his heart to break even more. Without her a piece was still missing. He scrolled through his phone and stopped on her name he still had it saved as Nasa. He sent her a text.

Hey Nay, could you come over it's important. -Mark xo

He waited for a replied. But couldn't bear the wait so he walked into his bedroom and started tidying his room. When he walked back out his phone lit up he glanced over it and saw it was a message from her.  
Hey Mark, yeah I'm on my way. Speak to you soon- Nay xox

He smiled to himself. This was it his chance to get her back and tell her the truth.

* * *

**A/N:** Review if you want me to carry on! :) -Emily


	2. His confession

The sound of a doorbell woke Mark from his thoughts. He stood up quickly and smoothed Down his jeans and t-shirt. He walked over to the door and let out a long breath before looking into the peep hole, that when he saw her, the girl he was madly in love with staring at the door. She looked beautiful with jeans and a simple white top with a black hat. Her dark hair wavy and flowing down her shoulders. The natural pink tint in her cheeks and pink plumped lips looked very inviting. It was only the second knock on the door that he had remembered he'd been staring at her.

He opened the door with a wide smile.

"Hi Nay, thanks for coming over"

"Hi no problem, so can I come in?" She said while laughing.

He moved out the doorway and gestured towards the living area. She sat down on the couch and folded her hands in her lap. He came over to her and took a deep breath.

"Want anything to drink or eat?" Mark said nervously.

"I'm good thanks" Naya replied while staring at Mark.

Mark turned towards Naya and took her hands. She looked at him confused, he shyly smiled at her.

"Nay this isn't easy for me to say as I don't want anything to affect our friendship but for too long now I've kept these feelings bottled inside, I know in the pass I was the worst boyfriend ever. But we were both young and stupid but i know now why i was. I was afraid Nay of all my feelings for you, I loved you so much. The way you would brush your hair in the morning before breakfast, the way you'd snuggle your toes under my leg to keep them warm. The way you came fishing with me because you knew it was my favourite hobby. The way you scrunch your nose when your thinking about something. Naya Marie Rivera I love you so much. If you would be mine I'd be the most happiest guy in the world."

Naya sat there shocked, happy and emotional.

"Mark I love you too and if you had told me last year we could of been together."

"Nay you know your not happy with matt"

Naya sighed " Mark I can't just dump him for no reason"

"YES you can Naya..God id be your reason please" Mark's eyes started to water.

"Mark please don't cry, I love you Marky but I'm with Matt"

And with that Mark nodded not before leaning in and catching Naya lips. The lips he loves on his kissing him back. Mark pulled Naya onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck scratching at the end of his Mohawk.

A few minutes later of heavy breathing Naya stared into Mark's eyes and saw the one thing Matt didn't have LOVE. So with that she knew what to do.

"Marky I'll break up with him this week I promise. I love you Marky wait for me. Please" Naya asked while holding his hands.

" Okay NayNay. I love you so much"

They walked to the door with one last kiss. He closed the door and smiled happily he was finally getting his girl.

But how long did he have to wait?

* * *

AN: hi guys writing this from Tenerife! Hope you enjoy. Reviews=Love! -Emily xox


	3. You and me

It had been a week since Mark had confessed his feelings towards Naya. They have been texting constantly. Mark told Chord his best mate about his and Naya's talk. Chord who is seeing Dianna; Naya's best mate told him to hold on and wait and he'll get his girl like Chord did.

It was the first day back at work for season 4 and all the cast we're situated in the large hall ready for their first scripts. They all looked healthy and tanned. Cory was holding Lea in a tight embrace. Chord was talking to Dianna on the phone as she is filming for a movie she's staring in. Chord was proud of her but missed her loads, Everyone could here Dianna crying on the other end of the phone. Telling Chord how much she's misses and loves him. After the whole Quinn and Sam situation on Glee they developed strong feeling towards each other, but they were both dating someone but once they had ended their relationships Overgron so got it on!

Mark was happy for both Chord and Cory for getting their girls. But Mark wanted his girl but she was talking with Kevin on the other side of the hall. Mark was about to walk over when Matthew the guy Naya was 'dating' walked over and started talking to them. Mark watched as Matt's hands moved lower. Clenching his fists and letting out breaths of air, Mark stared at Naya who was looking around the room. As Naya turned her eyes attracted brown ones. They both locked eyes and smiled as Naya gave Mark a wave. Matt turned to see who Naya was looking at and noticed it was Mark. Matt knew about their past, so he gripped tighter on her waist getting her attention. Naya looked up as Matt smiled at her, She did her best to look happy and smiled back but Kevin notice Naya quickly turn back around in search for those perfect brown eyes.

Naya 's shoulders slumped in disapproval. She caught a glimpse of Mark talking to Ryan and wondered what he was doing. Naya smiled to herself this didn't go un noticed by Kevin who turned to see who she was staring at. His eyes widened at the sight of Mark he was a secret Sallivera shipper and always thought they be together and have the first glee wedding and babies. But his bee's smiled made him happy she looked so happy and loved up but she was with the wrong person who made her feel like that. Everyone on the cast could see Naya wasn't happy with Matt. They all wanted her to be happy with Mark.

Mark was talking to Ryan:

"Hey Ry, I've got this song that I've been working on. Errmm want a preview?"

Hi Mark, Yes the set is yours do you need music?"

"Nope I have my guitar"

Mark made his way to the centre of the hall. Once again they found each others eyes, Mark smiled at Naya and started strumming on his guitar.

"Listen up guys Mark has a song he would like to sing" Ryan nodded towards Mark who picked up the tempo on his guitar.

Cause it's you and me and all of the people.

With nothing to do, nothing to lose.

And it's you and me and all of the people.

And I don't know why I can't take my eyes off of you.

All of the things I want to say. Just aren't coming out right.

All I know is I can't take my eyes off of you.

Mark finished his Song with everyone clapping the one person he wanted to notice the song choice had tears running down both her cheeks smiling at him. He put his Guitar down and began walking over to her, he heard Lea whisper to him on the way past "Get your girl Marky"

He was standing in front of Naya. He reached forward and wiped away her tears, she smiled up at him and grabbed his hand into hers. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"So did you like it?" He asked shyly

"Judging by my reaction, the yes I loved it"

Mark smiled and brought his finger up Naya's chin and lifted her face up to meet his. She smiled and nodded he smiled back and moved his lips closer to hers. Their lips locked and they moved passionately. Mark brought his hand to her neck and played with the loose hair that had fallen from her trademark pony. Naya brought her hand to his now skinned head and brushed her hand over the top of his head. They broke the kiss as they were reminded of where they were. They both looked up and smiled shyly as the cast burst into cheers. Even the producers were cheering.

Naya smiled up at Mark.

"I've got to talk to Matt first Marky, so meet me for lunch in the mess room?" Naya whispered.

"Sure Nay see you then" Mark whispered back.

Naya walked off to where Matt hangs out to break the bad news.

* * *

AN: Hi guys here is chapter 3! Chapter4 tomorrow! Review your ideas or what you want to happen next? Matt to be a douche? -Emily xox


	4. What a big Flopson

**Warnings: Bad language**

What a big Flopson!

Naya walked towards the glee writer's room. As she got closer to the door she took a deep breath and knocked onto the door.

'come in' she pushed down the door handle and pushed open the door, sitting there was Matt on his laptop on twitter. Matt turned and smiled at Naya then stood up from his chair.

" Hey baby, what are you doing here?" Matt smiled as he took Naya's hands in is own.

"Hi Matt we need to talk" Naya said as she took her hands from his.

"Oh okay then, what do you want to talk about?" Matt said as he slowly sat down in his chair.

" Matt we need to break up, I love somebody else in fact i've always loved him. And he has finally told me how he feels about me; I can't miss my chance of being with him again. I'm sorry Matt but you know we were just dating and not a serious thing but I can't lead you on when the only feelings I have are friends" Naya looked at Matt and saw hate and anger in his eyes.

" Haha, Has Mark finally told you how he feels?" Naya looked down. " Awwww how sweet of him, how hard did he fuck you huh? Real good? Did you fuck you like the slut you are? Fine you know where the door is Naya."

Tears started to form in Naya's eyes, as she slowly looked back up. " You I thought you were different from what everyone said on twitter and what all my friends said about you, But how fucking wrong was I huh? You Matt fuck you and you what I'm gonna go make LOVE to Mark because I love him!" then Naya walked towards to door.

"Oh Naya. Tell Mark hi from me and I'll see him later" Matt then smirked at Naya and went back to looking at the Matt Hodgson tag.

Naya stormed out of the room towards the mess room.

"How fucking dare he call me a slut, erggghhh I've never slept with him and i'm fucking glad as well. Erggghhh I need Mark" Naya thought as she entered the mess room. She spotted Mark straight away taking

to Kevin and Chord.

She stormed over as Mark turned round and smiled she smashed their lips together in a heated passion, lips moving together and his hands on her waist. She brought her hand towards his Mohawk and brushed her fingers through the patch of hair on his head. They were brought apart by the cast whistling and clapping even Ryan looked happy for them.

Naya buried her face into his chest as he started laughing. He brushed his hand over her hair and she looked up and smiled at him, He returned the smiled.

"Hello beautiful" Mark said to Naya as she joined their hands together.

"Hi" Naya replied shyly. "Missed me?" Naya asked with a cheeky smile.

"Of course baby I missed you, I love you so much" Mark leaned down and kissed her.

Naya returned the kiss passionately. "I love you too Marky so much"

The cast all Awww'd and clapped as the two confessed their love for each other.

Naya and Mark looked around the room and smiled. Lea and Cory were hugging each other and Lea gave the thumbs up to both Naya and Mark. Chord was holding his phone with Dianna on the other end.

"Oh my god guys, you confess your love when I'm not there." Everyone laughed at Dianna who was still in France filming. " Mark no making Sallivera babies till I get back. And Naya we are going out so you can tell me everything"

"Hey Di, no babies yet don't worry. And yes a Rivergron day sounds amazing babygirl." Naya replied.

"Okay guys i love you all see you soon, Chordy I love you so much baby, and I can't wait to get you into bed and fuc..." Dianna was cut off as Chord took the phone off speaker. Everyone laughed at the blush on Chord's face.

Mark stared at Naya thinking how lucky he is to have her. He loves her so much and can't wait for their romantic reunion together as he wants to make love to the love of his life. Everyone thinks he's a bad boy but to the people who he loves knows Mark is a huge softy inside.

They all sat down to eat their lunches, they were all talking about Naya and Mark. When Kevin asked " Nay, how did Matt take it?"

Naya looked down at her food and said " Not very well" she mumbled just loud enough for them all to hear her.

Mark brought his finger to Naya's chin and lifted it. He stared at her and asked " Nay what did he say to you? He didn't hit you right because so help me god I'll kill him"

Naya shook her head, all the cast; Kevin,Chord,Cory,Darren,Chris,Matt, Amber and Lea all looked at Naya for the answer. Ryan was standing not so far away so he could still hear her answer.

"He didn't hit me I promise." She took a deep breathe in. "He called me at slut, he asked wether you fucked me real good." Naya stared at Mark with tears in his eyes.

" I'll kill him, Nay I'll kill him. Who the fuck does that prick think he is? What a fucking twat!" Mark stood up and walked towards the doors of the mess hall.

"Mark wait don't do anything stupid. Mark please." Naya ran after him along with Cory, Chord and Kevin. Lea and Amber followed while Chris stood by the mess hall door.

Mark walked out onto the lot and saw Matt walking from the glee writers room.

"Flopson!" Mark shouted across the lot as he stormed over.

"Oh if it isn't Mark Salling, How you doing bro?" Matt asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Don't fucking act innocent Matt, Who the fuck are you to call Naya a slut? Because you are way out of line because she isn't a slut. Your a fucking twat man and you wonder why you get so much hate?" Mark shouted in Matt's face.

"Bro face it she is a slut the minute to declare your dying love for her she's riding on your dick. Is she good Mark she never put out for me. Such a prude I bet she isn't for you is she? Is she a slut for your cock Mark?"

Mark stood there clenching and unclenching his hands, the vains in his neck sticking out. " Don't say another fucking word. Now I'm going to walk away and pretend I didn't hear any of that because not only did I hate you when you were dating Naya but now I can't even stand to be in your space right now. Oh and Hollar at Naya at all again and I'll hi you so hard you'd wish you stayed away from her full stop." Mark turned away and Walked over to

Naya who was crying after hearing the confrontation that just went down.

Mark walked over to Naya and pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her hair. He stroked her back as she lay her head on his chest and place her hands inside his back pockets of his jeans.

'What a pussy' Mark heard Matt say as he stood hugging Naya. Mark let go of Naya and turned around to see Matt walking away.

Mark moved away from Naya, towards Matt which confused her as she hadn't heard what Matt said. But Kevin,Cory and Chord both heard what he had heard and was moving after Mark. Lea and Amber stood by Naya as they watched the boys go after Matt.

"Yo Hodgson what was that? I'm a what?" Mark said as he stood face to face with Matt.

"Oh hi Salling I said you we're a p-u-s-s-y! Fuck off back to her bro! And start your new life together. But don't come crying when she leaves your good for nothing ass."

Mark had insecurities like everyone and his happened to be Naya leaving him for someone younger. So this really got to him badly. But what Mark didn't aspect was for what happened next.

As Matt turned away to walk he Said " One more thing" then punched Mark straight in the jaw. " That's your new relationship present from me" Then quickly turned away.

Naya saw the interaction but didn't aspect Matt to punch Mark. She ran quickly over to Mark after the blow had happened and checked his lip which was bleeding. "Baby are you okay? Come on let's go get you cleaned up. " But Mark wouldn't budge he was just staring at Matt's head. He looked down at Naya and kissed her forehead then ran after Matt. He could here Naya calling him to come back but all he saw was the anger he has felt and now feels towards this man.

"Yo Flopson" Mark called. Matt turned round and as soon as he did Mark punched him in the eye. He felt to arms pulls his own but shook them off. He punched Matt again in the stomach so he was winded. he bent down to Matt's level and said. " You ever and I mean ever come near me or my Naya again and I'll do so much more damage Bro" Then Mark turned away back to Naya who was watching the scene.

He pulled her into him, she wrapped her arms around him he did the same. He bent down and kissed her softy on the lips as his lip was still sore.

Kevin who was siting in Artie's wheelchair had been filming the whole scene. "And Cut" everyone turned to see Kevin messing with his phone they all laughed. "Yo I had to record that guys it was like epic Mark Salling meet Flopson. Tv gold guys" Everyone laughed as it was just like Kevin to record what just happened his theory was he wants to capture everything that happens on Glee.

Chord phone started playing Lucky the song he and Dianna so they knew it was her. He answered and put her on speaker she asked why so could here swearing in the background and it was Kevin showing Chris and Darren the fight. Everyone laughed so Chord filled Dianna in. "Kevin thank you, thank you, thank you bee. Love you. Hahaa I need to see that video as soon as I'm back because Flopson is a dick. Anyway guys I've gotta go and film now thank you for the excitement. Nay I'll call you later and of course you baby I'll call you too. Byee guys love you"

Once dianna went they all walked back to the mess room where Ryan was standing.

"Mark I heard what Matt said and also that he hit you first but he has a contract that says he's working for season 4. So guys I'm sorry but your going to have to ignore him for now." Ryan signed.

"Ryan its fine, I knew he wasn't gone im just glad I got to hit him." Mark laughed.

"Thanks guys. I know it'll be fine because you have your family." Ryan said happily.

They all laughed and Lea said that after the news is out that Matt and Naya is over he will be Flopson for sure" Naya laughed at Lea's joke and hugged her.

They were getting ready to go home as it was an early day on set the following morning. Naya and Mark walked over to Naya's car and stood by it. "So baby, did you want to come back to mine to have something to eat and a night cap?" Naya asked

"What about my car babe?"Mark replied.

"Leave it here, and in the morning ride to work with me as I don't really want to be alone tonight and I want my Marky to snuggled" Naya said as to jutted out her lower lip and gave Mark the puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't say no to the lip and eyes. Fine but I get to be the big spoon and I get right side of the bed?"

"How did you know I sleep on the left side of the bed?" Naya asked curious.

"When we were dating before you always had the left side and I had the right. Also you were always the small spoon." Mark said clearly amused.

"Okay then Salling into the car"

"Yes Miss Rivera"

They got into the car. Naya started it and on the cd player came Wild ones by flo rider ft sia. Naya was singing along and dancing and she was waiting at the traffic lights.

Mark looked over at the love of his life and smiled. This is where I should be here with Naya. He took her hand and connected their fingers together. She looked over and smiled . She then leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips before setting off again to her house.

After that kiss they both thought.

This is where I want to be.

This is where i want to be.

* * *

**AN**: Until next time! Hope you liked this chapter let me know. Thinking of putting some smut into the next chapter so i'm a bit nervous writing it as my other story got a bad review on the smut as it wasn't to their taste? Anyway let me know of any ideas. Love you guys - Emily xox

Also guys please someone tell me this isn't Naya?

watch?v=a2-Thd463YI&feature=youtube_gdata_player**  
**


	5. Lovers passions

**Warnings: Smut,swearing**

As they parked in Naya's garage. They got out the car and made their way to the door connecting to the kitchen. Naya unlocked the door and pushed it open. Mark stepped into the kitchen while Naya was locking the back door again. As Naya turned around she was pushed back into the door. Mark attacked her neck and moved his hands to her ass. Naya moaned loudly as Mark picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. And he carry her through the lounge and hallway. Mark climbed the stairs with Naya running her hands threw his mohawk.

They made their way to Naya's bedroom and Mark pushed the door open with his free hand while supporting Naya on the side of his waist.

"Marky your so hot and strong" Naya moaned as Mark opened the door and assaulted her neck. He carried over to the bed and placed her gently on it. He walked over to the door and closed it, he then closed the curtains and press play on Naya's ipod dock and the sweet sounds of himself came into the room. Mark raised an eyebrow at Naya who smirked and beckon him over with her pointer finger.

"Come here baby and make love to me" Naya demanded. Mark walked over and smiled as he knelt on the bed pulling Naya onto her knees. They stared at each other then slowly their lips joined together. They both gasped at the feeling of their lips connecting. Mark moved down to Naya's neck and sucked on her pulse point, Naya moaned at the sensation below and also the feeling of him everywhere.

Mark reached for her top and pulled it over her head. He reached out to grasp her boobs he started circling her nipples than appeared through her black lacy bra. Naya gasped at the sensation and bucked her hips into his now bulging hard on.

"Mark take your top off now!" Naya growled in frustration. Mark reache for the end of his top and pealed it off revealing his sculpture chest. Naya was officially hot and wet, she loved his body.

Mark reached behind Naya's back and unclipped her bra. Revealing get boobs. He called them the golden globes. Mark bent down towards Naya's hard nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Naya's hips bucked wildly at the feeling and Mark moaned around her nipple as she was now grinding into his hard on. He swapped sides to the right nipple.

"Mark baby my jeans take...take mmmmm take them off" Naya told him. Mark nodded and unbuttoned Naya's jeans and slid them off her long tanned legs kissing her as a new patch of skin appeared. Naya arched her back at the sensation now only in her panties Mark was being to ache and he need release and fast.

Throwing off his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. Naya watched with hooded eyes as Mark's hard on became clear she moaned at the sight.

"You like this baby" Mark asked as he thrusted into her pantie clad pussy .

"Mmmmmmm Marky, I need you" Naya moaned out.

Mark reached for his jean pocket to pull out a condom from his wallet. He pushed off his boxers, his cock sprang from being trapped in his boxers. At the sight of Mark's cock Naya moaned as she notice the pre cum that was spilling out of the head of his cock.

Naya took Mark's cock into her hand and began pumping up and down. Mark threw his head back and moaned loudly as Naya twisted his cock in her hand.

"Nay baby... Mmmmmm so fucking good" Mark moaned Naya then proceeded to move her mouth down to his now seeping cock. Her warm mouth caved around his now red cock. Mark senses was shocked as the warm velvet mouth was now taking the whole of his cock.

"NAYA"Mark shouted as his cock was sucked like a ice cream. Naya could not get enough of Mark's cock.

But teased him and stopped sucking his cock and rolled off him to lay down on the bed. Mark groaned in frustration as he was almost there.

Mark sat up and spread open Naya's legs, he reached for her panties and pulled them down her legs kissing as he went towards her ankles. With her panties off Naya's wet pussy came into attention of Mark's eye sight.

Mark kissed each of Naya's thighs. He moved closer towards her pussy and breathed in the smell of her. Mark's senses were invaded by the smell and Naya's tight wet pussy. Mark ran one finger down her pussy and Naya's hips bucked in surprise. Mark then pushed his finger inside her pussy in a in and out motion.

"Mark...more...two fingers"Naya moaned out.

Mark accepted Naya's request and slipped two fingers binside her tight pussy. He moved his fingers in and out of her now wet pussy. Naya moaned out loud at the feeling of her pussy being stretched and the feeling of her clit being hit repeatedly. Mark stopped his actions and pulled out his fingers. Naya groaned at the loss of being filled so good, Naya was surprised to feel Mark's warm tongue invade her pussy.

Mark moved his tongue in and out of her pussy. He started twisting his tongue inside her pussy. Naya was in heaven the feeling of his warm tongue on her clit made her feeling like she was floating.

While thrusting in and out with his tongue Mark pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed it repeatedly going faster and faster at the sound of Naya's moans.

"YES baby...so good Marky so fucking good. Mmmmmmm right there" Naya moaned out loud at the feeling of Mark's tongue and thumb invading her pussy. She could feel te tightens of her muscles around Mark's tongue and knew she was about to release.

Mark felt her muscles tighten and removed both his thumb and tongue from her pussy. Naya groaned out loud as the feeling of being so filled left her body.

"Mark what the fuck!" Naya shouted as the throbbing in the pussy was unbearable.

"baby come on, fairs fair" Mark stated smugly as Naya had done the same to him. Naya groaned as she knew he was right.

Naya pulled Mark up from his position in between her legs and pushed their lips together. She ran her hands down his back as he lay on top of her. Mark pulled up onto his hands and leaned over Naya. They both locked eyes and smiled at each other.

"You are so beautiful Naya" Mark said as he captured whet lips into his own. Naya kissed back with passion

With the condom been pushed to the side of the bed. Mark quickly grabbed it and ripped it open then rolled the condom down the length of his cock. Naya was staring at him

with lustful eyes as she watched him rolled them condom on his thick hard cock.

Mark positioned himself on top of Naya again and started grinding down on Naya's pussy. Naya's hips bucked in surprise at the feeling .

"Mark...mmmm put your cock inside me please" Naya pleaded.

Mark lined himself up with Naya pussy. And in one motion pushed himself inside her. They both moaned at the contact of each other being filled. Mark started the move in and out of Naya's pussy. Mark loved the feeling of her hot tight pussy squeezing his cock.

"Mmmarkk faster" Naya demanded as the pressure in her stomach becoming tighter. Mark moved faster in and out of Naya's tight pussy. They both had the feeling burning deep down in their stomachs.

Mark stared at Naya as he felt the pressure in his cock. "I love you" he breathed out as the pressure became tighter.

"I lovvveee yooouu tooooo" Naya said as she reached her climax. Mark lost it just after Naya, Mark pulled out of Naya and rolled over to the other side of the bed. He lay down and took off the condom wrapping it up and tying it then pushing off the bed into the bathroom.

Naya lay down in the bed cuddled under the blanket waiting for Mark to come back from the bathroom. She smiled as Mark entered the room with nothing on his well sculptured body.

Mark lifted the covers and got in next to Naya. And instantly wrapped his strong arms around Naya's bare waist as her head lay on his chest.

" I've been waiting for that moment for so long and I can't tell you how much I love you Nay" Mark said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too baby so much" Naya replied. She leaned up as he leaned down and both their lips locked together in a passion filled sensation.

"Goodnight my beautiful baby" Mark said as he snuggled Naya into his arms.

"Night Marky" Naya said as her eyes began to drop into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN:** So guys how did you find it? Wanky? Any ideas or things you to want to see happen? Let me know ! Many thanks to my editor Georgia for tips :) -Emily xx


End file.
